personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gil
}} Gil is the half-brother of POI Chase Patterson and the killer of Chase's family. Character Background In high school, Gil's mother was friends with another teenager from the wealthy Patterson family. She eventually got pregnant with Gil and his father abandoned her. Gil's mother was forced to raise him on her own until her eventual death. Following his mother's death, Gil decided to seek out his father for help. However, Gil's father refused to have anything to do with his son and tried to pay him to go away. Gil was consumed by rage and hatred following his father rejecting him twice and decided that any man who could reject his own son twice, didn't deserve to have a family. At some point, Gil got a job as the doorman to the Patterson's apartment building. Gil's drug addict half-brother Chase often called him "Phil" to his annoyance. Finally, on March 4, 2008, while Chase was relapsing at his parents' cabin, Gil used his status as the doorman to enter the building undetected and ambushed his father, his step-mother and his two half-sisters. Gil tied the family up and slit their throats to get his revenge upon his father. The case was investigated by Detective Joss Carter of the NYPD who came to believe that Chase, the prime suspect, was innocent. Carter visited the Patterson cabin in the Catskills looking for Chase at the same time that Gil was there to murder his brother. Though Gil had the opportunity to kill Carter, he could not bring himself to kill a police officer and fled instead. At the same time, Chase decided to flee the country to Paris, putting him out of Gil's reach. Gil remained undetected as a suspect, aided by the fact that though the killer's DNA showed a familial match, no one knew of his relationship to the Patterson family. Seven years after the murders, Chase returned to the United States and Gil resumed his desire to kill him. Gil's intent was detected by the Machine which supplied Harold Finch with Chase's number. Carter's friend John Reese, under his alias of Detective John Riley, reopened the Patterson case and encountered Gil in his role as doorman when revisiting the murder scene. Later, Gil planted drugs at the Patterson cabin and waited for Chase to arrive to get his chance to finally murder his last family member. When Reese arrived as well, Gil shot him in the back and explained his reasoning for killing the Patterson's to Chase. After forcing Chase to take a drug overdose that would kill him in eight hours, Gil returned his attention to Reese and taunted him about the death of Carter. Gil dragged Reese outside with the intention of murdering him and burying Reese in the snow. When Gil went to get a shovel to dig a grave, Reese retrieved a second gun hidden in an ankle holster and shot Gil dead upon his return. Though Reese nearly froze to death, he was ultimately rescued by his partner Detective Lionel Fusco after Fusco and Finch grew worried about Reese's safety. While its unknown if Chase survived Gil's attempted murder, its likely Fusco reached Reese and Chase in time to save both of their lives. Victims *Mr. Patterson - Tied up and throat slit *Mrs. Patterson - Tied up and throat slit *Tessa Patterson - Tied up and throat slit *Unnamed half-sister - Tied up and throat slit *Chase Patterson - Forced to swallow a drug overdose; presumably survived *John Reese - Shot in the back; survived Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by John Reese